Flesh
by FyireFly
Summary: X-Over with MMPR (Original), Witchblade and MiB. Kayla Tiann is a top field agent for MiB and an ex-Ranger. Sara is looking for an unusual killer. With the rest of the Earth Rangers, they find who they are looking for.
1. The Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Go figure. Kayla Tiann, Mullans, Charles, Apoc and a few others are my creation. This is a Crossover of three things. Initially two, but I couldn't figure it that way. This is Power Rangers, Witchblade and Men in Black (to a point). Enjoy. Oh, and in my opinion, the Silver Ranger was female and always will be. Thanks.  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
Los Angeles  
  
12:00 pm  
  
Kayla looked around her. The seven groups of three readied the boat, all dressed in scuba gear and wet suits. She had a proud look on her face as she looked at four of her best friends. Two of them, group leaders. The tallest, she had had a crush on since she had met him. Nearly three years ago.   
  
"Kay, you about ready?" Jason asked as he wandered up to her smiling. She tensed slightly at a feather light touch upon her arm.  
  
"Yea Jase, you?" He nodded slightly. Kay, as she liked to be called, felt her heart jump into her throat.  
  
"Yea teach, we're ready when you are." Kay grabbed her tank and hulled it up on her shoulders.  
  
"So, Jason. How does it feel to be the student this time?" She wondered as she readied the rest of her equipment.  
  
The former Gold Ranger looked at her with a small smile. He had always thought of her as one of his best friends. But now, something was different. He watched as the twenty one year old scuba instructor fit her mouthpiece.   
  
"Kay, we're all set over here." Adam called as he and his newly wed wife Trini set the last of the equipment in the boat.  
  
"Alright, everyone on the boat." She called out.  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
Pacific Ocean  
  
1:30 pm  
  
The determined look on her face as she steered the boat, fascinated Jason to no end. No one noticed as he took silent account of everything she was doing.  
  
This was the last test she had for her diving students. Jason and one of the other students David were at the top of her class.  
  
The hot noon July sun beat down on her already golden skin. As she looked around, she could just barely make out the LA beach. Kayla looked at her anxious students. The youngest of the group, Justin who had just turned nineteen, was nervous. Anyone could tell. Kay smiled to her self; the young boy had fought evil space monsters, yet he was scared of the water. Her eyes wandered over to Adam. He was busy mulling over Trini. She sighed to herself. When was she going to find someone?  
  
At a mile out, she cut the engines.  
  
"Alright, lets get to it." Dropping the anchor, she turned to her students; "Group leaders, stay close to your groups. I don't want any problems. I will be on the boat with the safety lines. Any problems, just tug. You have one hour." With nods, the twenty-one people readied themselves before jumping into the calm salty water.  
  
Kayla was left alone as she checked each safety line. Each had a certain mark letting her know which belong to whom. For the first time in weeks, Kay had a chance to sit and relax. As she leaned back in her chair, she heard the sound of another boat engine. Sitting straight, she looked around. For the two years she was with the Ranger team, and the year off she had had, she still grew nervous when she didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
The small speedboat came into sight off to port. Kay stood and walked to the edge of the boat. As it came closer, she was able to read the one work along the side. Police.   
  
The police speedboat pulled along side hers. A beautiful young woman about twenty eight was standing toward the side.  
  
"Can I help you officers?" Kay offered.  
  
"I sure hope so." The woman stuck out her hand; "Sara Pezzini. NYPD Detective." Kayla frowned as she reached over and shook Sara's hand.  
  
"Kayla Tiann, scuba instructor. You're a long way from home Detective." Carefully, Kay pulled herself back to her boat.  
  
"Yea, I know." Sara paused; "Question for you. Have you seen anything strange around here?" Kay was reaching to turn down her radio when the question was asked.   
  
"What do you mean by strange?" She wondered as she reached up to toy with the silver Pegasus pendent she had around her neck. Sara leaned on her elbows against the railing.  
  
"You know, strange people, boats, anything like that?" The woman's questions eyes looking for some sort of an answer. Kayla coughed slightly.  
  
"Detective, I've been in Angel Grove for the past three years. You can't get any stranger then that." Sara nodded slowly.   
  
Getting right to the point; "There was a murder in New York. The killer is here." Kay looked at the twenty-one lifelines that held snuggly to the side of the boat. Should she get Jason? This was more his department.   
  
"Hang on a sec, let me get one of my divers up here. He might be able to help." Sara nodded as Kayla walked to the other side of the boat.  
  
Kay was able to pick Jason's line out with out a problem. The red one. Reaching down, she gave a slight yank to the strong cord. Moments later, bubbles rose to the surface as Jason's head came out of the water. Taking his mouthpiece out and removing his facemask, he looked up at Kay. Her long brown hair made it way out of its holder and fell gently over her shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" He asked as he swam to the boat. Kayla reached her hand out to help him up. He accepted with a smile.  
  
"Jase, someone would like to talk to you." The young man frowned as he removed his tank from his shoulders. He set the tank down and followed Kay to the other side of the boat.  
  
Sara swallowed hard when she saw the handsome man walk toward her.  
  
"Jason Scott, this is Sara Pezzini. NYPD Homicide Detective." Grabbing his towel, he wiped his hand before reaching it out the she Sara's.   
  
"Nice to meet you." He said softly. Frowning; "You're a long way from home Detective."  
  
"Yea ..." As the two shook hands; Kay noticed the bracelet on Sara's wrist. The one thing she never thought she'd see. She had also noticed the look Sara had given Jason when she first saw him. She felt a small twinge of jealousy as Sara explained the reason she was there. The ringing interrupted Kay's thoughts.  
  
"I'll get it for you Jase." He nodded as he turned back to the detective. Kay picked it up and hit the talk button; "Hello."  
  
"Let me talk to Scott." The voice on the other end demanded. Kayla walked up to Jason.  
  
"Here."   
  
"Thanks. Excuse me for a minute." Sara smiled as Jason turned to speak with his Captain. Seconds later, another ring sounded. Kay froze for a second. - Please don't let that be who I think it is. - She said to herself. Nodding her head toward Sara, she walked over to her light gray backpack and rummaged through it. Finding her cell, she looked at the caller ID.  
  
"Damn." She swore softly. She stepped closer to Jason; "Jase I'll be below if you need me." He nodded slightly as she disappeared from view. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked away.  
  
"Scott, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry I was distracted." Jason felt his cheeks flush as he turned his concentration back to his call.  
  
Sara watched silently. She noticed the look on Jason's face as he watched Kay go below deck.  
  
"Damn she's lucky." She said under her breath. - I hope Danny's right about these guys. - Her inner voice sprang up. Shaking her head, she waited patiently for Jason to finish his phone call.  
  
Below deck, Kayla looked solemnly at her phone. She didn't want to answer, yet she didn't have a choice. Hitting the button, she put the phone to her ear.   
  
"Tiann." Her voice unsteady.  
  
"Agent Tiann. We have your next mission. In two hours you will be picked up at your apartment. Have everything ready." With that the line went dead. Kay shuttered slightly. This didn't sound good. But then again, it never did.  
  
Jason turned off his phone and slammed it down on the table. His normally unleashed temper now flaring. Why now? Why did he have to send me on this now? Just when he was starting to ... get used to things. He would have to hold off talking to Kay for another time.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sara asked as Jason walked up to her. A scowl on his face.  
  
"Well Detective, it looks like we will be working together." Surprise reached Sara's face. This she didn't expect. Maybe Danny was right to tell her that her answers were here. Jason ran his hands through his dark hair; "Let me reintroduce myself." He looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"Ok ..." She said a bit skeptical.  
  
"Jason Lee Scott. Secret FBI Agent. Internal affairs division member of E.T.I."   
  
"E.T.I.?" Sara questioned, not understanding.  
  
"Extra Terrestrial Investigations."  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
Kayla's apartment  
  
3:35 pm  
  
Kay zipped up the back of her jet-black Lycra outfit. It reminded her entirely too much of her days as the Silver Ranger. But this had no fancy shield or design to hit her shapely figure. The phone call she had received when she arrived home, informed her that there would be an addition to this meeting. But before she could ask whom, headquarters hung up. - Who would they dare bring into this? -   
  
Kayla finished loading her equipment into the two brief cases she held and sat down to wait the next ten minutes out.  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
Limousine  
  
3:45 pm  
  
Kay climbed silently into the limo that had pulled up in front of her apartment. Her neighbors had always wondered about her frequent limo rides. They thought she had a rich boyfriend or something, and never questioned.  
  
"What have we got Trev?" She asked once comfortable. The tall man sitting next to her handed her a thick file.  
  
"All I can say is, Ranger days are back again." Kayla frowned as she opened the file. Her eyes rested on the first page. Her brows shot up.  
  
"Does Apoc know about this?" She inquired. Trev leaned back against his seat as the limo sped away from Kay's apartment.  
  
"Yes. He already has someone from E.T.I. on it." Kay nodded as she continued through the file.  
  
"We do have a snag though." The short man in front of her finally spoke. She looked at him through hooded eyes.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"That nosy cop from New York." She was informed. Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great." Closing the file, she leaned over and popped her brief case open. Slipping the file inside, she closed and locked it before leaning back; "Don't worry much about her. I have a feeling she might be able to help us with this."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kayla brought her hands to her face.  
  
"Did Charles say anything about her besides the fact she was a nosy cop?" She wondered as she brought her arms down and rested her elbows on her knees. The short man shook his head.  
  
"Why? What do you know?" Trev asked.  
  
"She is in possession of something that I never thought I would see in my life time." The two men frowned. She threw her arms up; "Men." Shaking her head she slowly leaned back; "Have you ever heard of something called the Witchblade?"  
  
Both men shook their heads. - Why does that not surprise me? -   
  
"I thought it only a myth, however Sara Pezzini's bracelet has told me otherwise." In as little detail as she could, she explained what she knew. - No need for them to find out more then they need to know. -   
  
July 10, 2001  
  
The System  
  
4:15 pm   
  
Thirty minutes after being picked up, Kay found herself at her headquarters. The blue skinned being greeted her formally as she stepped through the door.  
  
Koon aug. It greeted.  
  
"Tang kno." She answered. After a bow of its head she proceeded; "Alright Charles, what do you have for me?" She called out to a fat man with a graying beard.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kay." He smiled as the sight and sound of one of his best agents. He held out yet another file toward her.  
  
"Cut the shit Charles, you know I'm supposed to be on vacation." She snarled as stuck her face into the file, trying to decipher what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"It's humanoid. That's about the best we have." Charles reached over the top of the file and flipped until he found the page he was looking for; "With a taste for human flesh." Kay's eyes rested on the gruesome photo that was attached with a paper clip. The body had no skin, just a mountain of muscle, blood and bone.  
  
"Ug, you had to give me something like this didn't you?" She said as she felt her stomach start to turn. Closing the folder she handed it back to Charles. - Why me? -  
  
"Of course, we couldn't leave you out of the loop on this one now could we?" Charles turned and walked to his desk.  
  
"Yes you could have." She hated it when he walked away from her; "What does this have to do with me anyway?"  
  
"I though maybe you had seen something like this in your Ranger days." Kay's handed finally landed on her slim hips.  
  
"Not since Lord Zedd. I'm still trying to figure out how Zordon let you talk him into this."  
  
"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out." Frustrated, Kayla walked over to the desk and sat on it.  
  
"You aren't helping."  
  
"Tiann, we need you to solve this one. And quickly. Twenty-seven bodies have been found in New York and thirty-eight here in California. The toll will climb if we don't figure it out." Charles folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. The man had an heir about him that Kay had always respected and hated simultaneously.   
  
"Ok. So right now, we have a creature out there that looks human and goes around turning bodies inside out." Kay closed her eyes, hoping that somewhere along the lines she had encountered such an effect. None arose.  
  
"Hey Charles, we have another one." A younger man called out as he stuck his head into the office.  
  
"Shit." Both Charles and Kay jumped to their feet and bolted out the door.  
  
"Up on the big screen." Kay called out. It was her investigation, she was calling the shots.  
  
The screen came alive with sounds of screaming terrified people running in all directions. Kayla's trained eyes searching for something, anything that would give her a clue as to what was happening.  
  
Then she saw him. The tall dark figure standing off to the left.  
  
"Focus in." She ordered. The mans face shown closer and slightly clearer; "Magnify. Right corner." Again the screen fuzzed then cleared. The sight made Kay's stomach turn even harder. The man dressed in a black cloak, had the skin of his victim hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Oh I'm going to be sick." She heard in the background. Along with other complaints.  
  
"Towee goth." Kay said as she stepped to the controls. The four-armed alien controlling the screen moved to the side; "Those with queasy stomachs leave now." She yelled out. Stomping and groaning was heard from behind her. Focusing on the controls, she shifted the image to see the face.  
  
She caught her breath when she saw him ... or it. The face dripped of blood and mucus. It's lips looked as if they were hanging there. The eye sockets, deep enough for a tennis ball to fit. Eyes seemed suspended. And it's skin, oh god ... its skin looked like its victims. Nothing but blood red muscle. She almost hurled herself, as it seemed to slurp the last of what looked like a finger into its mouth. Throat muscles spasmed as it swallowed. And just as if it happened then, it dissolved into what looked like thin air.  
  
Kay knew better. Her finger suddenly flew over the computer controls. What she saw made her freeze.  
  
"No. It can't be." Stunned she stepped back.  
  
"What is it?" Charles asked, recovering from his sudden need for a bathroom. Kayla pointed to the small screen on the control panel. He stepped closer to see.   
  
She was pointing to what looked like a map. A map of her hometown, Angel Grove. Near the high point of the mountain range. Kay gulped. The Command Chamber.  
  
Though the Command Chamber he been deserted for some time since the rangers were now in space, it was hard to fathom that this thing had set up some sort of base there.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Charles wondered. Kay only nodded.  
  
"Is it safe to come back in?" A voice called from the outer door.  
  
"Yes." Kayla said absent-mindedly. Almost with a swoosh, the workers reentered the control room. - Why the Command Chamber? - "Charles, I'm going back to Angel Grove." The older man studied her carefully. She couldn't let her emotions get to her. And the chance of this thing killing a friend of her was on the border of tipping her over the edge.  
  
"When do you want to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Nodding, Charles reached for yet another file folder.  
  
"Here is the info we have. You have to wait until your partner from E.T.I. gets here. You can leave then." Kay nodded as Charles walked away.   
  
Her mind wandered. The only thing she could thing of were her friends Tommy and Kimberly. The two had just had a baby. A little girl. Kirstin Kayla Oliver. During one of Kay's missions, she had encountered the couple when Kim was eight and a half months. The mission turned sour and both had gotten caught up in it. They were the only one to know of her secret life. And the two intended to keep it that way. It started eight and a half months ago ...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
October 15, 2000  
  
Outside the Angel Grove courthouse  
  
5:43 pm  
  
"Kay, what's going on?" Tommy asked in a rush. Kim's water had broken nearly an hour ago. And her labor was coming on full force. The stake out van was the only place they had to hide. An ambulance at this point would destroy all Kayla had worked for. She was going to have to deliver the baby her self.  
  
"Tom, I can't explain right now." Kay grabbed the towel that sat next to her and dapped Kim's forehead. The pregnancy had taken its toll on Kim's petite body. If she couldn't deliver the baby soon, Kim's life could be in more danger then it already was. Kay looked Kim in the eyes; "Alright. This baby isn't going to wait till the mission is over." Kim nodded slightly between fits of pain.  
  
"Do you know what your doing?" Tommy inquired as he sat behind Kim's head and held her small hands. Kay only nodded. Grabbing another towel, she set herself in front of Kim.  
  
"Alright. Kim this is going to be kinda disgusting, but I need to check you cervix to find out how much longer you have."  
  
"O ... ok." Squeezing Tommy's hands harder, she readied herself for Kay's hand. Taking a deep breath, she set her left hand on Kim's knee and her right near the vaginal opening.   
  
- Man, I always wanted to see Kim spread eagle like this, just not delivering her baby. - No one knew of Kay's preference. And she wasn't about to make that known now. Yea, she did have a thing for Jason. It was plane to see for those who really looked. Yet, they never seemed to notice her casual glances toward Kimberly or Katherine.  
  
Kim's scream of pain brought her back to reality. Concentrating, Kay checked the cervix to find it nearly open. - Oh God. -  
  
"Alright Kim. The cervix is open. Now I'm waiting on you. When you feel you next contraction start. Push." Nodding, Kim glanced up at Tommy. Did Kay really know what she was doing?  
  
The contraction came, and so did Kim's screams.   
  
"Push. Kimberly push." She pushed. Kay's hand ready to accept the baby's head, instead became covered with blood and amniotic fluid. - This isn't happening. - Kay glanced up at Tommy. He was crouched over Kim whispering in her ear. Trying to calm her down. Kayla, for the first time since she accepted her job, became scared. She should be holding the baby's head after that fierce push.  
  
"Do it again Kim. Next contraction." The scared look in Kim's eyes made Kay stumble in her actions.  
  
Ten contractions later, still no baby.  
  
"Oh god." Kay said in a harsh whisper. Reaching around Kim's leg, she placed her hand on Kim's belly. Man, she needed her equipment. She realized slowly why the baby hadn't made her appearance; "Kimberly. I need you to concentrate on something. Anything. This is going to hurt. Really bad." - What I wouldn't give for a pair of forceps right now. -  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong with the baby?" The terrified voice reached her ears.   
  
"She's angled wrong. I have to go in and turn her the right way." Kay explained. Kim looked worriedly at Tommy who just shrugged.  
  
Kayla had delivered babies before. Just not human babies. And nothing was messier then this.   
  
Slowly, and with precision, Kay reached into Kimberly to turn the baby. Kim's scream was ear piercing. Searching around, she felt something. A tiny hand. Flowing the hand up the arm to the shoulder, she felt the baby's neck. Then the head. The baby was sideways. Carefully, she pulled gently at the arm until the baby began to shift. Kayla guided the head to the cervical opening and withdrew her hand.  
  
"Ok Kim, push. Hard." Without question, Kimberly pushed with all her might. Sure enough, the baby's head came out. Quickly Kay grabbed a towel and wiped the face clear of mucus. Kayla didn't even have to ask Kim to push again. The infant came out with an onslaught of fluid and blood following.  
  
Kayla gripped the baby carefully. Toweling of the mouth so the little one could breath. Seconds later, a lusty healthy cry came from the baby's mouth. Kay smiled as she wrapped the baby in a clean towel. Reaching carefully, she places the tiny infant in Kim's awaiting arms.   
  
Settling back down, she grabbed the piece of twine that was sitting next to her. Steadily she tied it tightly around the umbilical cord. Kayla slowly worked the cord until she felt the sac find it's way free of the lining.  
  
"Alright Kim. One more push and your done." Baring down, Kim gave what energy she had left to the last push. The blood lined sac fell into Kay's hands. Quickly she wrapped into the next to last towel she had with her.   
  
Reaching up, Kayla found a pair of scissors on the top shelf in the van. Grabbing another piece of twine, she moved to sit next to Kim and the baby.  
  
"This will not hurt her." Kay informed the two new parents as she exposed the baby's belly from the towel. Tightly, she tied the twine around the cord two inches from the baby's stomach. Kim and Tommy watched, curious as to how she knew what she was doing.  
  
With the twine tight, she grabbed the scissors. Kayla gave the two a weak smile when she saw the inquiring looks. With three clips of the scissors, the cord was free. Kay inspected the part still attached to the baby then covered her back up. Both Tommy and Kimberly were waiting for her to finish before speaking.  
  
Kayla grabbed the last clean towel and wiped her hands. Weak as anything, Kay sat with a thud and grabbed her bag. Reaching in she found her phone. She glanced at Tommy and Kim who were cooing over the new addition to their small family. She smiled as she punched in an all too familiar phone number. And closed her eyes.  
  
"Charles. I need an ambulance at the corner of Seventh and Amsterdam. Wait twenty minutes." With that she hung up. She was exhausted. The last time she had this much physical activity, was with her last boyfriend. Between sex and the attempted beatings, she was always exhausted.  
  
"Kay?" Tommy's voice reached her ears. Kay dragged her eyes open.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Thank you." Kay smiled. She was triumphant at one thing that day. Slowly she dragged herself over to the three.  
  
"You are very welcome." She said softly; "So, what are you going to name her?" Tommy looked at Kim's tired eyes. The new mother smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
"We're going to name her Kirstin Kayla." For the first time in a long time, Kay was speechless.  
  
"Re ... really?" The two smiled.  
  
"Of course. That way she will always know of the wonderful person that saved her life as she came into the world." Kayla could only smile as she looked into the brightest blue eyes she had seen in a while. She smiled as she laid a gentle hand on the baby's forehead.   
  
The ambulance arrived as she scheduled. And the happy new family was toted off to the hospital. Charles sent a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good job Kay. None of us would have been able to do that." Kay smiled as she walked over to the van and climbed into the drivers seat. All and all a pretty good day. With that, she drove away.  
  
(End Flashback.)  
  
Kayla hadn't noticed the looks she was receiving as she sat at the control module. She flushed slightly as she stood and headed to her private quarters. Kirstin was the first baby from any of the rangers. Rocky and Aisha had the second. A little boy they named Jacob Sebastian. The child was adorable, with Rocky's unkempt hair and all. Little Jacob was with Rocky in New York while Aisha finished her veterinary training in Africa. Silently she wondered if she would ever have a child of her own.  
  
Making her way over to the punching bag she had set up, she began to work her muscles. Stretching, pulling and unknotting every muscle she could before laying into the bag heavily.  
  
She hadn't realized she had been working out as long as she had, until the sound of the intercom system came to her ears. Halting her assault, she warily walked over to her desk and hit the link button.  
  
"Tiann."  
  
"Kay, your E.T.I. partner is almost here."  
  
"Give me a minute to gather my bearings."  
  
"Make it quick." Turning of the COM link, she sat back. Charles as well as the rest of the system, knew that when she went into her office; the punching bag would receive a sever beating. Calming herself quickly, she headed out the door. 


	2. The Assignment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except Kayla, Charles, Apoc, and the rest. This is Jason's portion, so far. Don't worry, more to come. Oh, E.T.I. is mine too. I have no idea where it came from, but it works, don't ya think?  
  
July 10, 2001  
  
Angel Grove Police Department  
  
3:45 pm  
  
Jason hated it when his captain left him out of the loop too long. The tall balding man could be quite annoying at times.   
  
Kay informed him that she understood his busy schedule being with the police force. And told him that he could reschedule the scuba test at any time. Jason felt his own cheeks flush as he remembered her soft lips turning in an apologetic smile.   
  
"Scott, it's about time." The captain entered the room with three files in his hand. Handing them to Jason, he sat at his desk.  
  
"Sorry sir. I was in the middle of the ocean for a scuba class." - I was in the middle of the ocean with a beautiful woman. - He told himself.  
  
"Uh huh. Right." The higher officer could see the look in the young lieutenants eyes. He knew there was more to it, but didn't press. Jason felt the color creep into his cheeks again. Though he had had experience, he couldn't help but blush when it came right down to it.  
  
"Ok, the files you have are on the case it's self. E.T.I.'s position and one of the two people you will be working with. Jason frowned as he searched the files.  
  
"One of the two?" He questioned. The captain shook his head.  
  
"Not even E.T.I. knows who the third party is. All they know is that it's someone that has had a lot of experience in matters like these." Jason's frown deepened. What matters? Slowly Jason opened the file containing the case. A gruesome photo met his eyes.  
  
"Oh God." Jason felt his stomach churn as he looked up at the captain; "What in the hell happened?" The police captain cleared his throat.  
  
"We aren't sure exactly. We were hoping that with your uh ... experiences, you might be able to figure that out." Jason didn't like when the captain made reference to his days as a Ranger, but it couldn't be helped. The younger man shook his head; "There have been twenty-seven bodies have been found in New York and thirty-eight here in California."   
  
"So that's why she's here." Jason noted absent-mindedly. Remembering what he had told her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Huh, oh the cop from New York." The captain reached over and opened the third of the files.  
  
"You mean her?" Jason nodded looking at the picture of the Detective.  
  
"Yea, that's her." The phone rang as the two officers looked at each other. The captain reached over and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Mullans."  
  
Have your counter part ready. The car will be there in fifteen minutes. The one on the other end hung up before Mullans could question anything. Looking at the phone questionably, he hung it up.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes to get you stuff together." The captain stated. Not hesitating, Jason stood and nodded his head before leaving the office.  
  
Jason collected the few things he had out of his locker and headed toward his desk.  
  
"Hey Jase, where ya going?" Jason turned and smiled when he saw his friend walk up.  
  
"Another assignment Adam."   
  
"With the ..." Jason only nodded; "Ug, have fun."  
  
"You don't know the half of it my friend. You don't know the half of it." Adam slapped his hand on his friends shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Come back in one piece Jason." The well-built young man could only nod. This was one mission that he wasn't sure what would happen. Adam smiled slightly then headed off to his own duties.  
  
As he rummaged through his desk, he couldn't help but think of happier times in his past. Like when he was asked to be the Godfather of Kim and Tommy's first born. What surprised him, was they asked Kay to share being the Godmother with Trini. There had been a silent appreciation between the three that he noticed the last time the four adults got together.  
  
And unknown to Kayla, he knew of her preferences. He had seen the looks she had given Kim when the two first met. He realized what they were only because he had seen them in himself. He also remembered the look Kay had given Katherine when she first came to Angel Grove. He never said anything for fear of embarrassing her.  
  
She had never really noticed that the looks she had given the girls, he was giving to her. It was a well-known fact that she was interested in Jason. And the feeling had been mutual. But because of her past experiences with boyfriends, he had kept his distance and so had she. Keeping that what was there. A deep friendship. That he wished someday to change, yet never pushed.  
  
Jason could only imagine what she would be like. By his side. In his bed. Working together. The thought sent a small shiver down his spine. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued with his task.  
  
Standing straight, he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for Mullans's office. At the door, he stopped to focus himself again. Then, tapped slightly.  
  
"Come." The hard voice was heard. Jason opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"You ready Scott?" Slowly Jason nodded.  
  
"I think so sir." Mullans was standing at the window.  
  
"Your ride is here." Jason shuttered slightly. Mullans turned to him and Jason immediately snapped a salute. Mullans couldn't help but smile. Jason Lee Scott. Always the officer. Returning the salute, the captain held out his hand; "Good luck Jason."  
  
"Thank you sir." Returning the handshake, Jason took a deep breath and walked out of the office toward the door.  
  
"Hey Jase, hang on a sec." Adam's voice rang out. Jason stopped and turned to see the young sergeant run up to him; "I have something for you." Adam reaching into his pocket and grabbed the small charm Trini had given him to give to Jason.  
  
"What is it?" Jason asked as he told the small silver piece from Adam.  
  
"Trini asked me to give it to you when you went on you next assignment. She says it will bring you luck." Jason turned it over in his hand. A smile touched his lips. For in his hand was a small silver charm etched into the shape of a Saber toothed Tiger.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
May 7, 1995  
  
Youth Center  
  
4:20 pm  
  
"Happy birthday Trini." Jason smiled as he handed his long time friend a small box.  
  
"Oh Jason, you didn't have too."  
  
"I know. I wanted too." His eyes shining; "Go ahead, open it." Hesitantly, Trini looked at the small jewelry box. Slowly she opened it. Her eyes widened with excitement. With out warning she threw her arms around him. He knew the significance.   
  
"Jason thank you so much. It's perfect." Gently Jason took the box from her hand and pulled out the charm. Carefully he took her wrist and fastened the saber toothed tiger charm to her bracelet.  
  
"It will bring you luck." She smiled as she hugged him again.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Jase?" Jason drew himself back to the present. Leaning down he set his bag on the floor then reached up to his neck. Removing the small silver chain he always wore, he slipped the charm on it. Then refastened it.  
  
"Tell Trini I love her and she will get it back." Adam smiled as Jason grabbed his bag once more. Not being about to resist, Adam through his arms around his long time friend and brother.  
  
"Take care Jase." Nodding, Jason let Adam go and headed out the door. Adam was worried. He knew that these missions were taxing on Jason. And very dangerous.  
  
Jason walked confidently out of the building. His eyes rested on the jet-black limousine in front of him. This was unusual. Since when did E.T.I. ever spring for a limo?   
  
"Agent Scott?" The chauffer registered. Jason nodded; "Get in please." Hesitant at first, Jason allowed himself to be shown into the limo. These guys were definitely not E.T.I.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jason asked in a rush of nervousness.  
  
"You'll see agent Scott." The man in front of him spoke. The two men in the limo with him could sense his nervousness. They looked at each other concerned. They knew that he had worked along side Kay as a Ranger, but didn't know how he would handle was he was going to see.  
  
Jason was silent for the rest of the drive. Taking in everything he had seen. Where were they going anyway?  
  
Quickly the limo pulled up in front what looked like an old converted church. As the black clad men led him toward the main door, another limo pulled up. The four of them stopped and turned around. Jason froze when he saw a woman step out of the limo. Sara Pezzini. Jason didn't like working with people he didn't know. But this time, he didn't have a choice. The four men waiting until Sara and her escorts caught up with them.  
  
"Good to see you again officer Scott." Jason nodded.  
  
"Likewise." Nothing else was said as the two unknowns were herded into the building. They stopped at what looked like and elevator. Jason and Sara glanced at each other as the doors opened.  
  
"Lady's first." Jason notioned.  
  
"Thank you." The other six men glanced at each other. That was something that their best agent would never allow done to her. After all, Kay did pretty much hold their jobs in her hands. When the door closed, the tallest of the men stepped in front of the two unknowns.  
  
"My name is Apoc. You will be seeing things here that you most likely wouldn't fathom otherwise. Unfortunately neither of you can bow out now." Jason nodded. Sara looked on, confused. She could fathom quite a bit. The elevator stopped and Apoc turned. The doors opened to the hustle and bustle of things being busy.  
  
Jason's eyes widened as he looked around. The last time he had seen this many different ... beings, was during a putty, cog and Tengu attack. Jason looked to Sara to see a bewildered looked on her face. He smiled gently reassuring her. Sara, just shook her head. Neither noticed as Apoc disappeared from their side and walking toward the women that ran the show. 


	3. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, yet again. Part of this is based on Kimberly NOT sending the letter to Tommy. It just would not happen in one of my stories. Anyway, here is where you find out how Kayla (Kay) came to be, due to another flash back. A long flashback. Kay, Charles, Apoc and others are my creation. PLEASE don't steal them. Sorry about the confusion where it comes to my characters. I always have to add something of my own in. Also, no Emily. I never really liked her anyway. Keep in mind, this is NOT a short story, nor a short chapter. And please review. PLEEEAASE!!!!!  
  
June 10, 2001  
  
The System; Main Central  
  
4:30pm  
  
Stepping up to the console, she turned to face the far door. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed as much as possible.  
  
"How ya doing today Miss Kay?" A tall dark skinned handsome man acknowledged. Kayla smiled as she looked at her long time friend.  
  
"Tired Apoc, how about yourself?"  
  
"Wonderful with one of my dream women walking around." He teased. Kay shook her head with a soft chuckle; "Oh, this is for you." Apoc handed her two files.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This is your info on your partners." Kay frowned.  
  
"What do you mean partners? I thought there was only one involved." Apoc reached over and flipped open the first file.  
  
"You have you work cut out for you." Kay looked down and stood shocked to see a picture of the NYPD Homicide Detective, Sara Pezzini staring up at her.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kayla turned to him irritated, ignoring the hushed breaths of some of the facilitators. None of them liked to see her angered, for they knew what she could do. Not that she would though. Apoc closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Not so loud please." Kay frowned at his reaction. Only to notice his head nod toward the door. Slowly she turned to see two figures standing a few feet in front of the door. Surrounded by her men. Kay caught her breath in her throat when she saw them. She knew the female was Sara, but, could the man be, ... who she thought it was. Absently she handed the files to Apoc. Slowly, she made here way down from the console toward the two. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. About twenty yards away from the two she froze. No one was supposed to know about her 'side job'.   
  
The look on Jason's face was almost funny as he looked around at the beings that walked about him. Slowly his eyes wandered to the being in front of him. One, how ever looked human. He studied her closely as she stepped away from what looked like the main control area. When she froze, so did he.  
  
"Oh my ..." Sara's interest became peaked at his words.  
  
"What?" Slowly her eyes followed the direction of his, and froze as well.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Kay stared at Jason. Painfully aware of the black Lycra uniform she had on. Standard for a female, since it constricted too much movement in certain areas and left extended movement in others.   
  
The uniform did not hide her figure from Jason's flaming gaze. Which had barely moved when he recognized her. Swallowing the sight of her curvy waist and the rounded shape of her breasts under the tight uniform. Of course Jason had seen her in a bathing suit, a bikini at that. But this was too much. Jason could see the tight muscles of her stomach contract when she froze. He had always admired a woman that had a stomach that looked almost better then his. And her legs. Oh man, he had rarely seen those type of muscular legs on a female. Powerful, yet so delicate.  
  
Kayla's body went up in flames when she realized that he had been staring at her. Collecting her thoughts, she turned and walked back over to Apoc.  
  
"Man, he has it bad." He muttered as Kay took the files from him. Kay growled under her breath at Apoc. She glanced up to see a smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Don't fucking start Apoc. I'm not in the mood." At that he did laugh. She brought the files down in front of her. Closing her eyes; "Apoc." He didn't hear her; "Apoc." She said a little louder. He heard her, but couldn't stop. Kay was getting frustrated; "Apoc!" She nearly screamed. Causing the room to freeze at her loud voice; "Knock. It. Off." Apoc jumped at her loud voice. The laughter leaving him immediately.   
  
Across the station, a smirk came to Jason's face. He couldn't help it. He knew of Kay's temper and never dared challenge it. But he had also known her longer then these people.  
  
"Is she going to be able to work on this mission with out exploding?" Sara wondered quietly. Jason's face, streaked with laughter he was holding back.  
  
"With out a doubt." He erupted with laughter. Kayla froze. The laugh sent pleasant shivers down her back.  
  
"Jason." She said loudly. The beings looked back and forth between the too; "That's enough from you too." His laughter quieted down, leaving a broad smile on his face.  
  
"What ever you say oh Silver One." The laugh still trying to escape. He loved teasing her. She took it so well.  
  
Kayla closed her eyes tight. It took everything in her not to explode. Jason was teasing her and she knew it. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes. Quickly she glanced at Jason and Sara. Letting out a slow breath, she grabbed two more files from the console and made her way over to the two police officers.  
  
Again, Jason drank in the sight of her. The way her hips swayed. Her breasts that barely moved under her uniform. Her strong shapely legs that made him quiver at the thought of them around his waist. He shook his head as she approached them.  
  
"Welcome to my haven you two." Kay piped up. She handed them each a file marked 'Flesh'. Kay spared Sara a sorrowful glance before the file was opened; "I believe, Detective Pezzini, that this would be your case?" Sara looked at the pictures in front of her. She paled at the sight, but managed to nod.  
  
Kay spared Jason a glance before she turned.  
  
"Follow me please." She said quietly. Jason and Sara looked at each other then followed.  
  
Kayla was very aware of Jason's eyes fixed on her backside. However the other pair of eyes she felt rather surprised her. She couldn't help but grin as the two followed her into her office. Before closing the door, she stuck her head out.  
  
"Charles." The elder man turned to her from his position at the console; "Give us one hour and we'll be ready." The man nodded as Kay closed the door. She paused before turning around.  
  
When she did, she caught Jason's smirk. Shaking her head, she walked over to her desk and sat down.  
  
"Well, there goes the image of the timid scuba instructor and martial artist." Jason blurted out. Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very funny." Kay looked at Sara who was taking in everything she had in the office; "You alright Ms. Pezzini?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just ... curious." Kay let herself relax slightly.  
  
"Feel free to look around. Just ... don't touch anything. I don't want to be responsible for an accident." Sara nodded. Her curiosity getting the better of her. Kay smiled as her eyes followed Sara around the office. Jason watched silently at the exchange between them. Sara may not be interested, but Kay sure was.  
  
"So, what is it you do here?" He asked, purposely distracting Kayla.   
  
"I am head of the investigation division."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sara asked, not looking at them. Kay thought for a moment. This had been the reason she had left the rangers.  
  
"Little over a year." Her vow of silence to Zordon had been something she would keep even if it meant her life. Because of Sara, she may have to break that vow. Shaking her head, Kay stood and stepped over to the locker she had. Opening it, she rummaged through until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Sara, catch." Sara turned to see a garment of some sort flying toward her. Catching it she shook it out.  
  
"And what, am I supposed to do with this?" She said, eyeing her. Kay smirked.  
  
"Put it on. Believe me, it may not look like much, but it helps in certain ... areas." Kayla's face flushed which sent Jason reeling. Both women stared at him, trying to control their coloring faces; "There's a bathroom over there." Kay pointed; "You can put something on over it if you like."  
  
Happy to escape Jason's laughter, she hurried off. Kay sighed and sat on her desk in front of Jason.  
  
"You know, that wasn't funny." Jason looked up at her. Still trying to get himself under control. However, as soon as he laid his eyes on the very close black clad body, his laughter died. Kayla knew he was staring again; "Look, this isn't anything you haven't seen before Jase." She stood and walked behind her desk to sit down. Now, it was Jason's turn to flush.  
  
"Sorry Kay. It's just that, your other uniform had a shield, and ... other things." Kay looked down and cleared her throat.  
  
"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" She wondered, catching Jason off guard.  
  
"Talk about?"  
  
"Yea, you asked if you could talk to me privately before the test this afternoon." Quizzically Jason looked at her. How could she remember something like that at a time like this?  
  
"Would you mind if we discussed that later?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sure." She smiled slightly, remembering when she first met him.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
December 2, 1996  
  
Angel Grove Youth Center  
  
3:40 pm  
  
The Youth Center was busy as people came in and out. All happy that school was out for the day. With the added excitement of Christmas just around the corner.   
  
Six teens sat at a table close to the practice mat. Smiles on all faces.  
  
She walked in quietly. Being new in town, she didn't know anyone, nor did she have the courage to talk to anyone. Her parents had suggested that she come here.   
  
"It's a popular hang out. Maybe you'll make some friends." Her dad had told her.   
  
Before she knew it, there she was. Feeling more uncomfortable then usual. Granted her past experiences with her training helped her stay calm, she couldn't help the nervousness.   
  
Staying close to the wall, she walked over to the Juice Bar. The heavyset man behind the counter watched her quietly.  
  
- Poor thing. She could probably use someone to talk to. - Somberly he walked over to her.  
  
"Hi there, what can I get for you?" Kay turned suddenly at the new voice directed at her.  
  
"Hi." She said almost timidly; "Just a bottle of water please." The man nodded and walked over to the cooler. The young girls eyes searched around here. Pretty much looking for a place to hide.  
  
"Here you go." The man handed it to her happily; "You're new here, aren't you?" Kay dropped her head slightly.  
  
"Yea." Always the shy one, she thought to her self. Her best friend from Manhattan had once told her. The man held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Ernie. I run the Youth Center." She responded with a small smile.  
  
"Kayla Tiann."   
  
"Nice to meet you Kayla."  
  
"You too." Kay smiled lightly as Ernie went off to attend to the rest of his customers.  
  
Jason noticed her instantly when she walked in. Her long raven locks hanging down the middle of her back. Her gym bag hugged tightly around her shoulder. Ash gray shorts hugged her tan, muscled legs and her white tank top encased her upper body. The thing that got Jason, were the dark green eyes. Looking around nervously. He watched silently as she tried to hide from the crowd and make her way to the counter. He couldn't help but eyeing her backside as she walked.  
  
"Jase?" Rocky noticed Jason's attention diverted. He didn't hear.  
  
"Jason?" Adam's voice didn't come through. Tanya's eyes followed in the direction of Jason's. A tiny smirk appeared on her face. Tommy's was the only voice that came through.  
  
"Jase, man you ok?" Jason's face started turning a light shade of red.  
  
"Huh? Yea man, I'm fine." Sitting straight, he leaned his elbows on the table.  
  
"Ah ha, ha." Tanya's chirpy voice rose. Jason's head jerked up.  
  
"What?" The twinkle in Tanya's eyes was unmistakable, as she leaned forward.  
  
"So, did you like what you saw?" She asked innocently. Jason felt the rush of heat into his face again. Rocky frowned as he started to look around.  
  
"What, I don't see anything." Adam shook his head as he too looked around the Youth Center. Adam, however, did notice what Jason did. How could he not?   
  
- God, she's a knockout. - The young Asian thought to himself.  
  
"Go talk to her Jase." The sultry Australian accent of Kat's told him. By then, the rest had noticed the shy almost timid girl that had caught Jason's attention.  
  
"I ... I don't know guys." His own shyness taking over.  
  
"Go ahead man." Tommy set a hand on Jason's broad shoulder.  
  
"Go, before Rocky starts telling his girl jokes again." Tanya teased. Rocky threw her a look and stuck his tongue out. The rangers couldn't help but laugh at Rocky's expense. Yet again.   
  
"Hey, I happen to think my jokes are funny." Jason shook his head as his own laugh joined his friends.  
  
"That's the problem Rocko, you think to much." Tommy teased.  
  
"Ah, come on guys, give the poor guy a break." Jason broke out.  
  
"Thank you Jason."  
  
"Even if his jokes are horrible." That sent them laughing again.  
  
Kayla looked around quietly. The laughter burst startled her. She turned her head to see the six obvious friends laughing over something. - Probably me. - She didn't know it couldn't be further from the truth. She did notice something though. The midnight eyes from the guy facing her.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ernie asked walking up to her again. She faced him again.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Have you any interest in Karate?" He asked nonchalantly. This surprised her. Where she came from, karate was looked down on by the community. They saw it as violence and nothing more.  
  
"Yea actually. I've been looking for a dojo to continue my training, but I haven't found one."  
  
"How long have you been at it?" He wondered, interestingly.   
  
"About seven years. Why?" Ernie nodded toward the wall on the other side of the Youth Center. Slowly, Kay turned and followed his gaze. Her dark brows shot up at the sight; "Who won those?" She asked, turning back.  
  
"Most of them were won by two of the guys sitting over at that table." He pointed out the table in which Tommy and Jason sat still laughing at Rocky. Kay's eyes widened slightly. - Wow. I just might be able to get used to   
  
this. -   
  
"Tell you what. See that mat over there?" She turned to the practice mat and nodded; "If you ever want to practice, go for it." Kay smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you." With a smile, Ernie nodded and walked away. There were already two people on the mat as she watched. Both, she could tell, were still in the beginning stage. Kay herself had achieved black belt a year earlier.  
  
Gathering her courage, she stood from the stool and made her way to the corner of the mat. The younger of the two people suddenly came running toward her.  
  
"Hi." He said with an outward smile. The boy looked to be about eleven.  
  
"Hi there." She hadn't expected the friendliness this place caused in people.  
  
"You want to join us?" He wondered. She thought for a moment. The other of the two was about sixteen. She was trying to help the youngster with his forms. With a soft smile, Kay nodded.  
  
"Sure." The boy flashed a brilliant smile before taking her hand and pulling her toward his friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Candy." The girl thrust her hand toward Kay.   
  
"I'm Kay." She accepted her hand gratefully. Candy turned to the boy.  
  
"And this is Travis. We thought you looked kinda lonely over there." Kay shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I was actually." She admitted. Grateful to have someone to talk to, she took off her shoes and dropped her back on top of them.  
  
Jason watched the new girl intently, still getting over his laughing fit. One of his elder students, Candy, had seen the raven-haired girl as she sat by herself. Candy was always one to help out someone new.  
  
Kay paid careful attention to what Candy was showing Travis. She frowned slightly; there was an easier way of doing this.  
  
"Would you mind if I interjected a little?" She asked softly.  
  
"No. Go right ahead." Stepping out of the way, Kay took her place.  
  
"When you drop into your stance, turn your toes out, just a little. Like this." She demonstrated for the boy; "You won't tip over as easy." The boy imitated the move. Much to his surprise, he had more balance; "Ok, now, when you jump, pull your back foot forward. About a foot from the front." Again he imitated; "Bend deep." He did; "Now jump." As instructed, he jumped into a near perfect jump spin kick; "Good."   
  
"I did it." The boy exclaimed. The surprised look on Candy's face cause a smile on Kay's. Just then, the boy took off; "Sensei Jason, Sensei Jason. I did it. I did a jump spin kick."  
  
Jason turned when he heard his tutoring name.  
  
"That's great Travis, lets see." Again, Travis set up for it. And executed nearly perfect once again; "Wonderful. Who taught you that?" Automatically surmising that Candy had a hand in it.   
  
"Kay did." Jason frowned.  
  
"Who's Kay?" He inquired.  
  
"Her. Over there, standing by Miss Candy." Jason's followed Travis's gaze, to find the beautiful brunette he had been admiring earlier. The two girls were talking with each other. Kay's eyes wandered over to Travis. She blushed instantly when she saw the midnight eyes looked at her.  
  
"He's single you know." Candy elbowed her playfully. Kay blushed deeper, dropping her eyes; "He's also, Travis's instructor." Kay's brought her eyes back up to Candy.  
  
"Really. That's interesting." She glanced again toward Travis and the small group of friends.  
  
"Go on Jason, talk to her." Tanya urged. The boy grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Come on. I'll introduce you." Jason's eyes found his friends, hoping they would pull him back. No such luck. He knew that not even Trini would stop him from leaving. Tanya and Kat giggled relentlessly as the eleven year old tugged at his instructors arm. The guys were embarrassed for him, but couldn't help but laugh themselves.  
  
"Here comes Travis." Kay turned to the boy, then immediately regretted it; "With Sensei Jason in tow." Suddenly Kay wanted to run. But couldn't move.  
  
"Sensei, this is Kay. She taught me the kick." Jason felt himself flush as he reached his hand out to her. Slowly, Kay reached out as well.  
  
"Kayla Tiann." She all but whispered.  
  
"Jason Scott. Nice to meet you." All she could do was nod. She was all too aware of the black muscle shirt that was covering the bulging muscles of his shoulders. The blue jeans that were snug around his narrow waist, hugged his muscled legs. Though she couldn't get enough of his eyes. The midnight brown that seemed endless.  
  
Candy watched the exchange closely. Suddenly feeling out of place.  
  
"Travis, how about we go and perfect that kick." She suggested maneuvering the boy away. Kay silently wished Candy hadn't done that. Leaving her alone with him. Yet, part of her wanted to jump up and down in thanks.  
  
"So uh ... how long have you been studying karate?" His deep voice reached her ears. Unconsciously, Kay crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What makes you believe that I have studied karate?" She asked with a tiny grin. Jason smiled as he looked at his feet.   
  
"It isn't everyday that a stranger can teach an eleven year old a kick that he's been trying to do for two months."  
  
"True. I've been studying for ... seven years now." Jason raised his brows, rather surprised.  
  
"Have you ever thought about teaching?" He wondered. She smiled and dropped her head.  
  
"Actually, I was teaching for a while." Jason frowned. Had he hit a soft spot?  
  
"Why not anymore?"  
  
"We ... moved." Jason nodded thoughtfully.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, then; "Why don't you join us?" Frowning, Kay lifted her head.  
  
"Me?" She questioned.  
  
"Yea. Besides, I owe you a soda for teaching Travis that kick. I've been working with him for two months on it." He gestured to the table where his friends were.  
  
"No, really I couldn't impose." She started to shake her head.  
  
"No imposition. Come on." Giving in, she nodded.  
  
"Let me get my shoes." He nodded then turned to his friends. All five gave him thumbs up. He shook his head with a smile as he turned back to Kay. He caught his breath as he watched her lend down to pick up her bag and shoes.  
  
- This is going to be interesting. - He thought to himself. - Relax Scott. She's new here. You're just being friendly. - Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. - Even if she does have a nice ass. - He mentally shook his head and opened his eyes. He saw her walk up to him.  
  
"You sure your friends won't mind?" She asked worried.  
  
"They won't mind at all. Shall we?" Kay flushed as she stepped past him and headed toward the table. Jason followed close behind; "Guys, this is Kayla."  
  
"You can call me Kay." Lord knows everyone else does.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kay." Tommy stuck his hand out, smiling. She accepted it gratefully.  
  
"This is Tommy, Adam."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Rocky."  
  
"Nice to meet you." He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Tanya." The darker skinned girl flashed a brilliant smile; "And Kat."  
  
"Have a seat." The blonde scooted down a seat to make room for her. Kay's heart suddenly began to thud loudly in her ears as she sat next to the beautiful blonde. Her preferences became very known to her at a young age. And sitting next to Kat, was defiantly not helping. Jason immediately noticed what sitting next to Kat caused in their new friend.  
  
- This is going to be very interesting. -  
  
"Thanks." Kay slid slowly into the seat. She was uncomfortable to say the least. But for some strange reason, she felt she could trust them.  
  
The afternoon flourished into was turning out to be some wonderful friendships.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Kay." She didn't hear Jason at first, being lost in her own thoughts; "Kayla."  
  
"Huh? What?" She turned her head to find Jason's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ok?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yea, never better." Jason shook his head as he sat back down.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" - I could think of a few things. -   
  
"No idea Jason. No idea." 


End file.
